


Twotally Wiiniing

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Double Penetration, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is, you’ve found, really hard to tell someone who you’re attracted to “no”, at least when it comes to things like watching them scale a building or corral some wild lusii. Yknow, the totally innocuous things like that. It’s just so easy to say “yeah, sure” to someone you’re not even sure you hide your attraction to anymore when you just have to watch them be hot and awesome and cool. And, really, it isn’t like this is such a bad outcome, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twotally Wiiniing

You, as any troll who’s spoken to you for more than ten minutes could attest to, are not a good FLARPing partner. You’re terrible at FLARPing. You are, in fact, surprised to have survived the runs Aradia and Tavros have both sent you on in your fifteen sweeps of life, because holy shit, you barely survived pupation.

For that reason, you’re not sure how to take the trolls in front of you. They’re both your friends (and something of a flushcrushx2 combo if you’re honest), and they’re both leagues ahead of you in their FLARP skills, Aradia is some sort of goddess with her abilities, she could probably jump right through the ranks straight to general if she put her mind to it (or even wanted to join )(IC’s elite force) and Tavros is this buff wall of muscle and cleverness and, like, insight? You don’t even know. They’re fucking awesome, all strong and about six inches taller than you and they could both probably snap you like a twig and that might be why you have a hard time telling them you’re not into FLARPing anymore.

It is, you’ve found, really hard to tell someone who you’re attracted to “no”, at least when it comes to things like watching them scale a building or corral some wild lusii. Yknow, the totally innocuous things like that. It’s just so easy to say “yeah, sure” to someone you’re not even sure you hide your attraction to anymore when you just have to watch them be hot and awesome and cool. And, really, it isn’t like this is such a bad outcome, anyway.

You’re sitting a little away from them while they alternate between very nearly clawing each others’ eyes out and work through some weird, convoluted battle plans they cooked up for each other. Honestly, you have no idea what they’re actually up to (let alone why they won’t just admit that they’re pitch for each other), but it’s all fine to watch them rub another fictional victory in the others’ face (that ‘choose your adventure’ program you modded up is way more useful now that it’s on their gamegrubs) and even more fun when they grab the fronts of their shirts and drag themselves over the table with their teeth bared.

Like they are now. Aradia’s claws are tearing into Tavros’ shirt, her face so close that when she turns her head to snarl into his ear their horns knock into each other, and the sound makes you press your legs a little tighter together. They’re so  _strong_ , strong and angry and Aradia has the rust red of her psionics crackling around her eyes and Tavros is pressing his forehead forward and breathing hard like he’s gonna run her down. Tavros’ hand lands on Aradia’s hip and his claws dig in and you think you see blood, but only a tiny bit, and she just grunts and before you even know what you’re really doing you let this low groan out between your teeth.

They both jump back and turn to face you, eyes wide and interested, the glows from them both fading. Aradia delicately steps onto the floor from her perch on the table, making sure to flick her hair in Tavros’ face before walking over to you. Tavros isn’t far behind, once he shoves the table off to one side and starts rolling over, and they sort of box you in, one on either side, and your eyes keep flicking between them, between the corners of Aradia’s eyes wrinkling with a sly grin and Tavros’ long, long eyelashes. They’re way too pretty for their own good.

“Sollux, who’s winning?” Aradia coos, adopting that sugary voice she used to use when you’d beg her to just  _pretend_  to be your moirail, just to keep you grounded. Still, it sounds different, deeper now that she’s older, but more than that, almost breathy, her tongue flicking across her lips. “Who’s farther in the world?”

Tavros lets his hand rest on yours and you snap your attention to his face, to his grin. “How badly, is she losing?” He asks, ignoring the little, ineffectual sparks Aradia sends his way.

“What?” You blink, sitting up a little straighter. “It should say on your grubs, in the upper corner.”

Because, in the end, you were mostly here as tech support, since neither of them saw any reason to replace their old gamegrubs until you changed their programming anyway, and they had been acting up for a while when you first set them up.

“All that says is how many battles or whatever.” Aradia huffs, nonchalantly draping an arm around your shoulders (you swear when you look back at her she’s just finished glaring at Tavros). “What’s your opinion on form?”

Tavros’ fingers touch just barely on your thigh when he pulls his hand back, trailing too lightly down your leg to be an accident. “And, collected spoils.” His voice sounds all low and warm, his eyes half-lidded and not breaking from your gaze.

You lick your lips, blinking fast and feeling static bounce between your two smaller horns. “Uh, I don’t know. I wasn’t watching your progress.” You take a little gulp, then, because Tavros’ hand is on your knee and it’s taking entirely too much effort not to just lean back in your chair and ask them to ravage you.

Then, Aradia looks at Tavros and they both sort of grin and pull away from you, slinking back to the table and whispering across it, wide grins spreading over their cheeks and their gamegrubs being left untouched. You’re still reeling from them being so close and touching you like that, so you just take a breather. The last thing you need is them catching on how much you’d like to pail them into next century, so they can whisper all they want if it at least gives you a chance to make up a convincing lie. Or at the very least, get your horns to stop buzzing so much.

They’re chattering to each other for long enough that you actually take your palmhusk out and actually check their progress. Technically, Aradia has won more battles, but Tavros’ team has had less casualties, and he’s been able to avoid more monsters and marauders anyway. They’re even on loot, basically, the liquidation value of the weapons and other assorted crap Aradia’s carrying is maybe 200gp less than what Tavros has in flat gp available. They’re really evenly matched, in a sense. They’d be great for each other if they just admitted that they’re pitch for each other, but they’re too stubborn to actually cop up that they hate each other.

Good thing you’re not a matchmaker, you guess.

By the time they head back over to you, you’re actually re-calibrating a few of your hive units in the basement with your palmhusk, sending the bees into different areas so they can sleep or be awake, depending on which nest they were in. You’re focused so intently on not letting the bugs in your system mess up your schedule for the insects that Aradia’s claws raking through your hair make you yelp in surprise, clutching your palmhusk to your chest.

Tavros snickers a little, but only gently, his fingertips brushing against the back of your other hand. “Did you figure out, who’s winning?” He’s still grinning like he knows something you don’t, but Aradia is still playing with your hair so you look over at her, making a sort of ‘uh-uh’ noise at Tavros.

“Who’s winning? I’m sure I’ve beaten more monsters than he has.” Aradia chuckles, an edge of competition in her voice. You shake your head a little, shrug and mutter something like 'iunno’, and she grins even wider, carefully raking a claw around the base of one of your larger horns. “What if we do something else for you to judge? Another test of skill?”

As calmly as you can, you rub your hand over your face, hoping that’ll disperse some of the color that’s gathered there. “Like what? Drink container stacking?” You sound more snappy than you’d like, but she doesn’t seem to mind, just smiling away.

“We thought maybe, since you’re so, yknow, cute.” Tavros starts, his voice nearly a purr. “And since, you obviously like us, maybe we could do something, with you.” His fingers are starting to walk up your thigh, just lightly, stopping before going very high and then he smooths his palm down your leg. “If you want.”

Before you can choke out a response, Aradia laughs, the hand not distracting you on your horn grabbing the back of Tavros’ hair and yanking him back to growl in his face. “Nitram, can you be any more vague? That sounds like we’re taking him to a movie.” She looks at you, eyes all wide and you realize that they’re both actually really into this. “Sollux, honey, we want to pail you. If you’re okay with it, obviously. But we want to, and you can decide who’s better when we’re done.” She tugs Tavros’ hair again and he grunts.

“Fuck.” You start, licking your lips and grinning. “ _Yes._ ”

They both laugh a little, and then Tavros is smacking Aradia’s hand away and dragging you forward and you just climb into his lap, kissing him so hard you can feel your teeth knock together for a few seconds. Behind you, the chair gets knocked out of the way (you guess, from the clatter) and Aradia presses up behind you, her mouth on your neck and her hands under your shirt. Tavros gropes at your ass, your legs, and you groan a little when he grinds his palm into your nook, rocking your hips forward. No reason to act coy, right?

You gasp when Tavros pulls away to breathe, his teeth sinking into your bottom lip just gently and making you push forward to try and kiss him again. Aradia’s hand slides up your chest, cups under your chin and turns your head towards her own, purring something wordless and deep before kissing you, the hand not cupping your chin slides over your hip and down your front, slipping into your pants. Tavros has your shirt pulled down to get at your collarbone, and you get the feeling that the mark he’s making there won’t be the only one.

Honestly, all the attention to the other parts of your body were enough to make you a little wet, and then Aradia has her fingers just barely, barely stroking around the edge of your nook and you’re rocking forward, breathing a little harder and wanting to beg them for more. When you have to pull away to pant you see that Aradia is all flushed, tiny bits of energy bouncing between the curves of her horns. Tavros is inching your shirt up, smiling at you before you actually manage to pull your eyes away from Aradia. His hands are so wide, flat against your abdomen and you don’t have to think about it before you peel your shirt off entirely for him.

Aradia pulls back to take her shirt off and Tavros leans you back, letting his teeth sink into your chest just barely, not enough to bruise or draw blood but enough to make you hiss, shifting your weight to press down on him more. When Aradia comes back to steal your breath again, she presses full against you, and Tavros is tugging your pants open, and it takes everything in your body and mind to pull away from Aradia and suck in a breath.

“Wait.” You pant, standing from where you were pretty well splayed across Tavros’ lap and bumping into Aradia a little. “Platform, my block.”

Tavros unsnaps his shirt and drops it on the floor, then grins behind you, to where Aradia is kicking her skirt and shoes off. “Race you.”

Aradia laughs and starts running, Tavros close behind, and you have a few seconds of thought about what’s going on as you take your pants off and follow them. Aradia is laying on your platform while she and Tavros bicker about something you can’t really tell, and she scoots into the corner when you walk in the room, beckoning you closer. As gracefully as a lanky mutant can, you climb up with her, kissing her a little and enjoying Tavros’ hands up and down your back. He presses, gently, at your shoulders and you grumble, looking back to ask what he’s doing just as he drags his tongue over your nook.

You groan, arching into it and he grabs your thighs, pulling you back to get a better angle. Aradia strokes through your hair, all gentle and smooth, and you make this chittery noise when she rubs her thumb against one of your smaller horns, your face almost definitely bright yellow but you can’t make yourself care because Tavros is making these sort of gross slurping noises and you’re sure that your thighs are slimy with prematerial, but you glance up and Aradia’s bulge is writhing against her thighs so you’re fine. It feels fucking spectacular, anyway, has you panting hard and pushing back.

“You’re so quiet.” Aradia murmurs, pinching the tip of your ear enough to make you jump, but Tavros keeps you mostly still with his hands on your thighs. He makes a low hum that sort of shakes through you and you moan softly. “I always thought you’d be louder. Maybe Tavros just isn’t doing well enough.”

Tavros pulls away and you whine, your hips rocking back to try and get his mouth on you again. You don’t bother looking what he’s doing, you just wiggle your hips in his face, one hand slipping down to take over where he stopped. Just when your fingers rub over your pleasure nub, he pulls you back, biting at your ass just hard enough to make your thighs tense, but between Aradia still playing with your horns and Tavros massaging them, you go back to barely holding yourself up shortly. The broad hands on your thighs slide up, groping at your ass while he leans in to go back to your nook, and you let out a little croon, reaching towards Aradia.

They let you drag yourself halfway into her lap, Aradia petting down your spine and Tavros helping you adjust yourself to be more comfortable, and you just cling to her for a second, needy and wet and wanting everything that they’re doing and more. Then Tavros’ hands move back to your ass, spreading you open and before you can ask why, his tongue slicks up over your wastechute and you chirp, loud and startled. The next time he does it you moan, shivering, and you swear he smiles against your skin as he presses two fingers into your nook.

Just as you’re finding a nice rhythm to rock back against Tavros’ hand, Aradia’s pushing your hair off your face and lifting you up and kissing you, her hands on your chest and back like she wants to pull you into her lap instead of bend down to kiss you. Honestly, you’re not sure if you’d rather get her bulge in you or keep up with Tavros’ mouth and fingers, because he’s crooking them just right to press up between your globes and it’s enough to make you croon, pull away from her to look back like you’re making sure he can hold you up if your legs give out.

Your claws are biting into Aradia’s back but she’s just purring, petting you to keep you relaxed, and with a choked sort of keen, you come, arching your back to get away from Tavros’ mouth and hand. He does, thankfully, hold you up, and you get gently rolled to your back, purring already and flushed and your head spinning so much that you hardly notice Aradia moving between your legs.

“My turn.” She chuckles, and you snap up to look at her just in time for her to lean in and kiss your pleasure nub. The squawk you make is only half as embarrassing as Tavros pulling himself up next to you with his face still streaked with material, and then she puts her lips around it and sucks and you’re grabbing at her hair, Tavros next to you and everything in between trying to ground yourself.

Tavros shifts around next to you and before you really realize it, you’re in his lap, shuddering and making these pathetic noises while he tries to soothe you and Aradia slips two fingers in you. He tries to turn your cheek and you grab his arm, kiss him too hard, but you taste yourself in his mouth and he’s petting your chest and Aradia’s fingers grind almost harshly against your globes so you can’t help it. He doesn’t seem to mind when you grab his horn, even when you yank on it a little because it’s so much, so much that you’re shaking but you don’t even think you can actually come again with all the stimulation, but then Tavros pets down your front and you’re gone, eyes sparking as you come again.

Aradia keeps going, pushing you through it until you have to tug at her hair to make her stop, and then you’re just boneless in Tavros’ lap, your abdomen twitching and your thighs shaking. Aradia coos at you, kissing you without even wiping her mouth, not that you really care, you just focus on that and on Tavros petting you and the fact that your breathing isn’t heaving as much as it was a second ago, and you start feeling better. Well, not that you were feeling bad, but you feel like you’ll be able to form coherent sentences soon, so that’s always a plus.

They keep petting you until you manage to grin, and then you all start laughing, softly, both of them pressing their lips to your skin and smoothing your hair pointlessly. You lean into all their attentions, arching your chest up when they both decide to grope at your rumblespheres. After a while, Tavros speaks, his voice all smooth and soft.

“Wanna keep going?” His lips brush your ear and you hum, sprawling out a little more and taking a second to tap one of your horns to one of his, over his shoulder. “Or, are you, falling asleep?”

You hum, accepting another kiss from Aradia and realizing that she’s smeared her lipstick on your neck earlier, and probably on your sheets, since it’s messily wiped off her mouth. “I’m good. I’m awake.” You pause, rolling your hips back against where you can feel Tavros’ bulge through his pants (you wonder if it’s rude to ask him about it, and decide that either way now really is not the time). “I can keep going if you can.”

Aradia is the first to respond, grinning wide enough to show her teeth. “Is that a challenge, Captor?” Her tone is mock-growl, still all soft and warm and enough to make your pusher want to do some flips.

“If it is, I’m going, to win.” Tavros growls, his hand spreading out over your stomach possessively.

Aradia’s slightly rounder hands slide up your legs and she laughs, leaning past you to get in Tavros’ face. “We’ll see about that, won’t we?”

While they’re growling, getting closer together, you take the chance to nibble at Aradia’s shoulder, wrapping your arms around her middle to pull her against you. She presses against you and you hear the telltale growling, sort of wet sounds of hatemakeouts, both of their horns bumping you until you shift down. Her bulge is still out, and now that she’s laying against you (and the arm Tavros put behind him for balance seems to be bending, because you’re all moving down) it’s twitching against your thighs, close enough that you croon already.

When you’re flat against Tavros’ chest, Aradia’s rumblespheres and all her other soft parts pressed to you, you lift your legs, wrapping them around her waist and lifting your hips enough for her bulge to prod at your nook. You purr, let your head fall back, and sigh when she pushes forward, her bulge twisting through the folds of your nook to press in. Tavros wraps his arms around your waist, finally breaking from Aradia’s kiss and panting in your ear. You croon as she bottoms out, pressing you down as she rotates her hips, and she murmurs something low that you don’t catch. Tavros’ hands slide up your body, one groping at your rumblesphere somewhat idly, the other pulling your hand from Aradia’s hair to hold it, even kissing your wrist, and you feel like melting.

The way she’s moving has her brushing against your nub, and you’re still oversensitive and shivery and you’re mumbling to her, to him, both of them. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, it’s, good, it’s fucking, mmnh, harder, you can go harder.” You turn your face into her hair when she starts to move faster and moan, feeling close already. “Oh fuck, oh fucking shit, AA.”

“You’re so good, Sollux.” She purrs, pausing to pull her legs under herself before moving again, slamming into you at an angle that makes you want to find some kind of god to call out to. “You’re so pretty, so pretty, I love you so much.”

Tavros murmurs his agreement and you shudder, gripping his hand and her hair as tightly as you can. You can feel static buzzing between your horns, up and down your spine, the way your legs are kind of starting to ache and the fact that Tavros’s horn keeps knocking into the back of your head, everything starting to fade away because you can feel your abdomen tightening and a second later you keen, feeling a shock of psionics shoot in a circle away from you and knock a few gamegrubs off your desk. Aradia slows, rocking into you a little more gently, and you try to gasp through the aftershocks, shaking everywhere.

“Shh, shh, breathe.” Tavros coos, smoothing his hand down your front like he’s petting a meowbeast. “I don’t want, you to pass out, before I even get a chance, to wow you.” He snickers a little at your concerned babble of not-quite words. “Since this is, my last bid, to get you in my flushed, quad.”

Aradia laughs, a little out of breath and strained with her bulge still writhing in you. “Unless you choose me. Or neither of us, I mean, we’re not gonna complain.” She gives you this wry smile and you grab her horns and kiss her, your chest vibrating with a purr.

“You both’re fucking idiots, you know that?” You sigh, falling back and rubbing your cheek against Tavros’. “You know how I am with all that fucking duality bullshit.”

It’s quiet, your own breathing filling the room, until Tavros speaks first. “Then maybe we can, hurry up, my bulge is getting sore.” There’s a smile in his voice.

“I agree, we should talk about this later.” Aradia smiles, kissing your cheek. “But if you’re okay, we should move. My globes are already starting to ache.” She’s grinning, flushed to her ears like you, and you can feel Tavros’ pusher going out of control under you, so they’re not faking it (or  _really_  good at faking it). “What do you wanna do, Sollux?”

You lift your hips, humming at the slick weight shifting when you do. “I can handle two of you.” You bluff, because you’re not actually certain you can but hell if you aren’t willing to try.

Tavros doesn’t waste any time, and after a second of prodding her in the ribs Aradia helps, but you can tell fromthe louder crackles and little hisses that she’s being rougher than she needs to with her powers. Still, it only takes a few seconds and he’s pulling you gently down, one hand on your hip and the other leading the tip of his bulge against your nook, against Aradia’s bulge in you. Without your own thought in it, you chirp, worried, but they both make little cooing noises, Aradia sitting up and Tavros wrapping his arm around your middle.

After a few moments of shifting, the tip of Tavros’ bulge slips into you, twitching against Aradia’s, and you sigh, making yourself relax. They both mumble, asking if you’re alright, putting off so many pheromones of affection and worry and caring that you could drown in them, and you say you’re fine, keep going. Honestly, even though it’s more than a little uncomfortable to be stretched like this, it’s still good, still has you wiggling your hips now and then to get a little closer, a little further on their bulges, and when Tavros finally groans with relief as the last centimeter presses into you, you let out a low moan.

Without realizing it, your feet have planted themselves firmly on the platform, and when you lift yourself with your arms and move against them, it’s almost too much, both of their bulges twisting together and then spreading to press against every bit of whatever more they can reach, the two of them alternately moaning and crooning, claws digging into your platform and your hips. It’s fucking intense, and you don’t complain when they lead you to lay back down on Tavros’ chest, just let yourself squirm and moan when Aradia starts moving again, biting her lip and holding her hand against your chest, eyes locked on yours so intently that you feel bad having to toss your head to the side.

She’s not moving as fast as before, and you’re honestly thankful for that, glad to just have the slow, smooth rolls of her hips and Tavros’ bulge twisting against all of your everything to deal with, or you’d probably fall apart completely, and you still might if you’re being honest. You’re panting, low, pleased noises crawling out of your throat and spilling over your lips, everything feeling hot and tight and good, really fucking _good_  and when Aradia lifts your legs and puts them over her shoulders it’s even better, has her hitting something just that much deeper, and before you can even realize that you feel the static coursing through you you’re coming, loud and shaking and you’re pretty sure you heard some glass shatter in the living room but you don’t even care.

You also don’t give them a chance to worry, blurting out orders for them to keep moving, begging them not to stop because it’s all good, it’s all really fucking good and you want to keep going until you can’t.

Aradia’s pace picks up, getting less smooth and harder, and Tavros clings to you a little more, turning his head just so to catch you in a kiss, even though at this point you can’t really focus on your lips or anything, your mind is pretty well consumed with the way your nook feels so overstimulated and great and how Aradia is leaning her head on your shoulder and gasping and Tavros’ hands are on your hips, sliding down, the pad of his middle finger brushing over your pleasure nub and you fucking scream as you lose it, your body tensing as you come, everything going white and your hair actually getting singed with the electricity that fizzles off your horns.

She doesn’t slow down, though, and a few seconds of almost-agonizing later, she’s gone too, pouring rusty red into you and heaving for breath, sweat on her forehead and her lips all wet but so soft when she kisses you. Tavros is still laying under you, his bulge twisting still. You let yourself lay against him, breathing hard and trying to convey that you’re good to go again if he wants, but you can’t really feel your legs. As it is, you just grab his hands, holding them like lifelines while Aradia sits on her haunches, catching her breath and letting her bulge retract.

“Hold on.” Aradia purrs, leaning in with a face like a meowbeast with a squeakbeast in it’s claws and, as you manage to sit up (and subsequently sink further onto Tavros with a groan), she presses three fingers into Tavros’ nook. “Here we go.”

Tavros grumbles a little. “Fuck, Aradia, what are you, doing, fff, ahh..” He trails off, moaning again, and you see that she’s got her fingers crooked to press hard against the underside of his bulge through his nook.

Leaning forward and using his legs to brace yourself, you can move, just barely twitching your hips because everything still tingles, but moving enough to make him moan louder and dig his claws into your hips so hard you bleed a little. After a few minutes of that, his voice getting more messy as he gets closer, you feel a rush of heat fill your nook and just kind of groan, leaning your head back and keeping your hips moving.

You’d, personally, rather to go and take a bath, but neither of them wants to move and you can’t focus your psii enough to get there alone, so instead you’re sandwiched between the two of them in the red half of your coon. Besides the sopor, you’re sore enough and tired enough that it hardly takes two minutes before you start to doze, nearly asleep until Aradia pinches your grubscar.

“What?” You snap, pinching the back of her hand.

She smiles. “Who won?” And at that, Tavros chimes in, asking who beat whom and who was better.

After a second, you take a breath and they stop snarling at each other to listen. “I think, with all my data, that the winner was…. Me. I won. Go to sleep.” You smirk to yourself, lean your head into Aradia’s neck, and fall asleep before they can start to complain.

The next evening, you’re still pretty well out of commission, but they’re hanging around, calling you pet names now and then and generally being way more flushed than you’d expected so soon. After a few hours of laying across their laps on the couch, you get pulled into discussing who won, and you say all of you, because they get two quads each, you get them, and you’re all sore from great sex. Tavros asks what they actually win, though, prize-wise, and you have nothing.

Somehow, before the night is out, you get suckered into buying them both a pizza, even though you were the winner, probably, because they’re cheaters and you’re weak-willed when it comes to hot people who call you pet names.

 

**Author's Note:**

> everyone wins, because everyone ends up with two quads kinda  
> if you enjoyed this, consider tipping me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
